Salvation
by penadoll
Summary: Alice & Jasper story, intended to be a one shot. Mature content, do not proceed if you are below 18.


An Alice Jasper Fanfiction

I grow tired of the boring Alice Jasper shipping.

What if Jasper can feel and manipulate feelings because he can feed on them and he has too many of them himself?

What if Alice is a little bully who likes to play tricks on Jasper due to her knowing Jasper just a tad too well.

here i go, wish me luck.

-

Jasper POV

If i can describe with one word what she is, i would say that she is a hurricane.

She came and wipe out all the last bit of bitterness in my life, she is the source of my life, the source of good in me, and the happiness that she omitted is so fulfilling, it's like i die and went to heaven.

In that moment when i step into the bar and her pixie head turn around and look at me, those golden shiny eyes pull me down into a deep pool. i am lost. forever. and she left me with no other choice but to be with her, or die missing her.

She then walk towards me and hold out her hand while calling my name.

Well i took her hand and choose to be with her, despite only knowing her for less than a minute.

Should i ask how she knows my name? maybe later.

and she dragged me out of the bar and laugh, and when she laughed she chimes like the sound of small bells, it makes me feel that birds are chirping with her.

Why is this crazy woman making me feel like this? i barely know her.

Okay relax Jazz, you are overdosing on happiness.

How can someone small and so petite omitted this high level of positiveness in her? i question myself.

i watch as her white porcelain legs dragged to god knows where, and i pray that this is not a dream.

-

Alice POV

As he walked into the bar i feel like every moment of crushed hope that i waited for years everyday, seems like a nanoseconds.

He is the definition of man, broad shoulder, wide chest, his face is so handsome with his long lashes, ruby lips, black deep eyes that has been marred years with hardness of life, his steps are taken full of confident, all the same.

All the same as how i have seen him in my dreams, in my vision, the reason why i am living.

i called out his name, walked to him and held out my hand, he was so confused with me, but he took my hand nonetheless and i laughed a little.

He is a risk taker, and i love him already.

I pulled him somewhere no human can look or hear, somewhere i can start my story.

He will snapped at me soon if i didn't explain myself, i can see it in my alternate vision.

I stopped when we reach the apple tree that i have spend years at when i am not in the bar waiting for him.

the place is my favourite, on top of a hill, overlooking vast mountains, humans come here once in a while, but not often, it is a far way back from civilisation.

I let go of his hand reluctantly and gesture for him to sit down on the grass.

"come on Jasper, sit. I'm not gonna kill you." i said while smiling at him.

He sit down. Face as hard as stone.

"i know this is hard for you, but please keep an open mind, and if you don't feel that you like it at the end of my story, you may choose to leave" but you won't. i've seen it, as i glee at him.

He nodded slowly.

I feel that small thugging feeling that i wanna make him show me more than that stoic face. later, perhaps.

"My name is Alice Mary Brandon or Alice Cullen

well, not yet a Cullen but soon to be one.

as you have the gift of controlling emotions and detecting them,  
i have the gift of seeing visions of the future.

I have no memories of my human time but when i woke up in the dark cell, i know my name, and i know what i would be doing.

So i live my life with a purpose.

The first one is to wait for you to walk into the bar for the past few years.

The second i will tell you later.

for years i have been seeing visions of you, of us, and everyday i look forward to be with you.

I am what i am because i know i will have you.

i know this might sound crazy but take a chance.

Because i have no one else. i only have you. "

-

jasper POV

I gulped. Is she serious? i stare deep into her gold eyes.

Trying to read into her emotions. She is a little bit nervous now, yet as happy as a clear day.

I suck in all the emotion, and make it mine. God, i need courage just not to keep staring at her soft plump lips.

"Does your vision have any loopholes or possibilities of being wrong?" i asked.

"Nope. But if you say no now i will get a different vision. A new life without you.

But since i woke up, i have only seen you." she answered me shortly.

" Then prove it to me.

What am i about to do now?"

she then blanked for a second, and laughed. Ooh her laughter makes my heart clenched.

She then look down and lean forward a little, offering me what i wanted. Her lips.

That act warrant a little smile from me, as i touch her cheek and graze her lips with mine.

This should suffice for now.

"Does this mean you will stay?"  
she asked, eyes full of hope, smiling even wider, it's like our small kiss had intensified her happiness. i feel like my body is about to burst from it.

What is this content feeling?

I look at her, and nodded. She then took my hand and twirl her self into my lap. she is so giddy that i accepted her abilities that she hugged me tightly.

i spent hours listening about her journey to the bar, and later her convincing me to let her change my wardrobe, and let her decide what i would wear from now on.

i asked her if she knows about my past, and she became quieter then.

she answered slowly, "I do. But you are not your past.

One day we might know my past, and maybe i wouldn't like it so much too.

Will you hate my ugly past then?"

"i don't think i am one to judge" i replied.

"So it is settled then." As she stand up and pulled me up.

-

Alice POV

i spent the next week with Jasper traveling.

I have filled him in on the Cullens.  
But the cullens won't meet me for atleast twenty years more.

i also have stacked him a suitcase full of new shirts and pants.

Jasper is easy to live with. He doesn't complain and he seems happy with just hovering near me.

Well i am gonna change that soon.

He was having a hard time coping with the change of diet.

But he is trying for me. That is enough for now.

-

Jasper POV

Life with Alice is hard.

New diet, and i don't know what is it with her but she always has to wear those skimpy night gowns that challenged my integrity as a men.

But she seemed unfazed. Aside from the kiss we had when we first met there has been nothing else.

As we walked into the diner in the new town we noticed that there will be a festival tonight. Alice was jumping at the chance to dress up and to dress me up.

as we sat and pretend to be human the waitress came to take our order.

She was talking and looking at me, while taking both our order.

While i don't mind the flirting i just can't help but smell and notice the blood in her veins and clenched my fist.

-

alice pov

I looked at him as he was staring at the waitress.

I know it's the bloodlust but i can't help but be jealous.

before i know it a snarl came out of me.

Oh! is that me?

Jasper shot his head towards me and laugh it off while saying to the waitress

"the dogs must have been hungry tonight"

luckily the waitress is so smitten she take the bulls whole.

on the walk back to our hotel Jasper told me again it was just the bloodlust.

i nodded and smile meekly as i walk faster but within the human limits.

-  
Jasper POV

Alice is livid today.

i don't get woman.

She won't touch you but she also doesn't want anyone else to touch you.

i watch her as she put on make up.

i am already dressed with the outfit she picked for me.

i am wearing a black shirt and grey pants.

She is donning a red dress, festive enough for the festival.

The contrast of the red dress to her skin is sinful.

i don't know what is happening to my body as i stay for the time i have been with her.

She brings out the lust that i have not known i had in me.

When she is done we walk down to the festival.

She clearly is the most beautiful person here, as she twirls her red dress and clap her hand while dancing.

-

Alice POV

Everyone was dancing to the festival music, when i sense a vampiric presence.

Jasper was suddenly hugging me tight.

Protectively covering me, as my heart skip a beat.

A vision came to me and i told Jasper to calm down.

"He is fine, just a nomad, meant no harm"

Jasper nodded and let me go.

I felt a sense of lost at that.

-

Jasper POV

Alice laugh as Kyle tells her a joke.

I hate him.

Kyle is a nomad vampire who travels alone around the world. "Enjoying Life" as he said it.

Kyle suddenly put a hand on me casually while laughing with Alice. I shrugged his hand off and took an excuse to go outside of the bar, telling Alice the human smell is a bit unbearable.

As i was clearing my head, the waitress who flirted at me during the diner passed by and give me a flirty smile.

-  
Alice POV

I got a vision.

I run before Jasper can kill the girl.

I found him in the ladies snugly licking and kissing the waitress's neck.

He shot up at the flare of my anger.

i pull him off the waitress and slap the waitress on the face lightly. the waitress passed out.

well, at least i saved her life.

i stormed out of the ladies with Jasper in toll and sped back to our room.

"What the hell Jasper?!"

"What? am i suppose to sit still while you flirted with Kyle?" Jasper retorted

"Flirts?! Who? you were the one sexually enjoying your meal!"

"Well i am frustrated, i hate seeing you laugh with him, i hate seeing him casually touching you

I can sense his lust over you a mile away, and i hate it.

I am livid, things just happen, i was fucking mad at him and i needed to feed"

"You know you shouldn't hurt a human, you was about to kill her, i saw you"

"Well i'm so.."

and I can't stand it anymore, the sight of him about to plunged his teeth on the waitress and licking it before hand was so hot, so sexy, i would have offered to share food if i am not on animals diet and i kissed his mouth shut.

i shredded his expensive shirt and bite his neck with human teeth.

he snarl and pull my shirt down, exposing my left breast, he take it in his mouth and suck it fervently. The feel of his fang on my nipple intensifies the lust and i am majorly turned on.

i felt his hand holding my stomach as his mouth focused to my other breast. The other side already red, and taut at the attention of his mouth.

And i can feel his hand going down and down, shredding the panties and groping my private.

I pull his hair and brought his mouth to the attention of my mouth.

He slowly rub me down there and teasing me. i am wet. hugely turn on and my hips are moving with the movement of his hand.

He kissed me deeply, hungrily as i put both my legs around him.

All clothes are gone as off now.  
I had no idea what happen to them and i don't care.

He insert one finger inside and i almost came just at that, i bite him again. His finger is moving side ways and i moan loud with pleasure. God! he is a God!

Jasper snarl and push me down and kiss my neck, biting me with his human teeth and licking my shoulder as i can feel his erection now at my entrance.

I bite my lips and push my hips on him, urging him to hurry.

He look at me and smile with the most feral look, hungrily kissing me again as he took his two fingers out and plunged his member deep inside.

Fuck. He IS big. It feels sooooo good i almost passed out, i can feel myself stretching, adjusting, and he let me be comfortable with his size, and then he moved inside me.

I can feel that i am dripping wet under there, luckily that helps minimize the friction.

There is no way something that big won't hurt.

he pull his member away until the tip and plunged it back inside harder.

And this time i can't stop him anymore, he fuck me so hard, again and again, plunging deep inside till he hit the hilt of my wall that i came and passed out.

i know vampire can't sleep so i probably died of heart attack and my body fixed itself.

i woke with him holding me tight. Hugging me snuggly and kissing my face when he realize i'm awake.

"Alice don't leave me.." he said.

and i laughed "why would i wanna leave you silly?"

"because i killed you.." he then hide his face in the nook of my neck and shoulder.

i smile, i love him more now God..  
please don't take him away.

-  
Jasper POV

i came and came and came, & collapsed on her.

"Alice..

Shit."

i shook her body, she didn't come by. and then it hit me,

we are vampires.

she will be okay.

i hope.

she then woke up with a gasp, i was hit with a huge amount of feelings omitting from her.

She sate me twice, physically and emotionally.

i don't want her to be mad at me for killing her during sex.

i hide in the crook of her neck & bask in the glow of her feeling.

She loves me, please don't take this away from me.

I need her.

-  
Alice POV

(earlier)

It's not like i don't want him or anything but i don't wanna initiate things that he don't want to, i am a lady.

THE END... of chapter 1? 


End file.
